Midnight Star Ruby
by MyMelo
Summary: New Years fic! KID announces a heist on New Year's Eve, and plays a prank on Hakuba. KA


**A/N:** Another fic for the lovely **penguin-chan**, who gave me things I had to incorporate into one whole fic: Kaito, Hakuba, diaper, clock tower, kiss Aoko.

**Disclaimer:** The Usual

* * *

**Midnight Star Ruby**

Hakuba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. All he wanted to do was to go home and have a nice cup of tea, read a novel perhaps. Anywhere, but at the Beika Museum. Who on earth announced heists on New Year's Eve?

_Kaitou Kid did, apparently._

Three days ago, the taskforce had received another note from the thief, and having cracked the riddle, had worked out that he was going to strike at the International Jewellery Tokyo; an exquisite display of gems from all around the world, being held at the Tokyo Museum on New Year's Eve, and Beika Museum was lucky enough to have a few pieces on display as well. Hakuba, along with Inspector Nakamori and the rest of the task force, had been at the museum since early that morning, though KID was not going to strike until 11 that night.

The gem that was his target for the night was a ruby by the name of Midnight Star Ruby, a purplish red gem that was here on display; it was usually part of the New York Museum of Natural History's collection, and only thanks to one of the jewellers with 'connections' that this gem was able to be seen in Japan. Nakamori had already warned them that the owner of this gem was not someone to be messed with, and that everyone needed to do everything they could to prevent KID from stealing it.

The inspector had been trying to persuade the organisers to cancel the event for the night, but they would not hear of it. Thousands of jewellery trade members from all around the world were coming to see the exhibition, and they couldn't afford to cancel. Plus, the appearance of an international thief would probably bring even more attention to the exhibition, which was exactly what the organisers wanted.

Hakuba looked at his watch nervously. One minute and forty-seven seconds until KID's appearance. There must be a way, some way of catching that thief, whom Hakuba was certain was none other than his classmate Kaito Kuroba. He had no evidence yet, but he was determined to find something soon. KID's identity was not going to remain a mystery for much longer, if he had anything to do with it.

At precisely 11pm, all the lights suddenly went off, and with a loud _poof_, KID was suddenly perched on top of the glass casing of the GEM. The GEM however, was already in his gloved hand, and he was grinning to the crowd with his trademark smirk.

"It's KID! Get him!" roared the inspector to his men. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid my time here tonight is limited; another blue gem awaits me, and so I must bid you farewell." KID said in what could only be described by Hakuba as a regretful tone, almost as if he wanted to play with them.

As the enthusiastic task force charged towards KID, there was suddenly another loud poof, together with pink smoke, enveloping a very startled looking Hakuba. As the smoke ebbed away, the police force and the guests at the exhibition found themselves staring at the half British detective, who was now only wearing…

_A nappy?_

Fuming, Inspector Nakamori turned to the large window just in time to see KID flying away on his hang glider. "KID you $#^%$#!$$%*" yelled the inspector in fury. Using Hakuba as a diversion, that was something Nakamori hadn't been expecting, and now he didn't know which was worse, seeing the startled faces of the guests, or Hakuba's embarrassment at having being left with nothing but a nappy on.

Hakuba had never been more humiliated in his life. Kuroba was in _a lot_ of trouble; he could practically see the magician cackling evilly at what he had turned his classmate's outfit into. He looked down to see a note attached to a red rose, a ruby red the exact shade of the gemstone, which read

_Tantei-kun,_

_My apologies for the slight change of outfit, but really, this isn't a bad look. Your suit is in the last cubicle of the men's room on the ground floor._

_Kaitou Kid _

As discreetly as possible, Hakuba made his way out of the exhibition and down to the toilets on the ground floor, still managing to earn appalled looks from bystanders. As promised by KID, his suit was hanging on the hook on the back of the door of the last cubicle. Swiftly, Hakuba changed back into his suit and returned to the exhibition, as if nothing had happened.

--

KID grinned to himself as he flew away. Using Hakuba as a diversion was an excellent idea; he had originally been thinking of using Nakamori or a random unfortunate guest, but Hakuba was the best choice. Looking at his watch, he realised he only had a few minutes left; he promised Aoko he was going to meet her at the clock tower to watch the fireworks for New Years.

_One minute_

He could see the clock tower now; all he had to do was land and change back into his street clothes.

_Thirty seconds_

Landing softly, KID retracted his hang-glider back into the cape, and changed into his normal clothes. Now all he had to do was to find Aoko in the massive crowd of people.

_Twenty seconds_

Weaving through the masses of people, Kaito ran as quickly as he could up to the stairs of the tower.

_Ten seconds_

Finally, he spotted Aoko on the second step, looking around for him, no doubt.

"_Nine!"_ The crowd was beginning to count down now.

"_Eight!"_ Kaito jumped just in time to avoid being stepped on by a very large man.

"_Seven!"_ Accidentally stepping on someone's foot, he found himself face to face with a small but very strong looking girl giving him a death stare.

"_Six!"_ Honestly, was half of Japan here at the clock tower or something?

"_Five!"_ Finally, Kaito reached Aoko just as she turned in his direction.

"_Four!"_ She gave him a big smile and slipped her hand in his.

"_Three!"_ He smiled back, and squeezed her hand, still out of breath from the run.

"_Two!"_ They locked eyes, and right then, it was as if there was no one else around.

"_One!"_ The fireworks lit up the Tokyo sky, as people all around hugged one another. Kaito smiled at Aoko, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bending down to give her kiss. Aoko wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world as she kissed him back.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Aoko breathed as they broke apart.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world; you know how much you mean to me," Kaito said, smiling at her in reply. "I came from the heist as fast as I could."

Aoko smiled contently. Yes, she knew just how much she meant to him, because he meant just that much to her as well.

_Happy New Year.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hello, 2010! Happy New Year everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a heist, and I know that it could be better, but please tell me what you think?


End file.
